


Say You'll Remember Me

by Sheepie



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Amnesia, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Established Relationship, I cannot stress this enough, Lots of Angst, M/M, No one deserved any of this, On Harry's Side, One-Sided Hartwin, One-Sided Relationship, Past Percilot - Freeform, Pining, Unrequited Love, and tragic, bring the tissues, everyone is sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepie/pseuds/Sheepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He's so tall, and handsome as hell<br/>He's so bad but he does it so well<br/>I can see the end as it begins my one condition is<br/>...Say you'll remember me</i>
</p><p>Harry doesn't want to be forgotten.<br/>Percival is afraid to forget.<br/>Eggsy wants to be remembered.<br/>And Merlin can't remember.</p><p>All it took was one accident to change their lives. Now, in the fallout, decisions will have to be made. How far would you be willing to go for love? How far would you go to be <b>remembered</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You'll Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> Self-betaed.

            His hands were warm against his chest. Even in the chill of the morning, they thawed Eggsy’s skin. He shifted, pressing back against Merlin, until they were slotted completely together. Merlin’s breath curled against the base of Eggsy’s neck, a steady rhythm which he counted quietly in the pale lavender hush. It was a song, a series of beats, that played in his head even when he wasn’t with Merlin. It was the reminder that they were both here, alive, and happy.

            Eggsy settled a hand over Merlin’s. Merlin grumbled something and scooted closer, if possible, until he was practically draped over Eggsy.

            Eggsy grunted at the weight and elbowed Merlin gently. “Oi, y’re crushing me,” he chided, though he made no real effort to dislodge Merlin.

            Merlin nipped at Eggsy’s ear and whispered, voice rough with sleep, “I didn’t hear ye complaining last night.”

            Eggsy rolled his eyes, even though a smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. “Yeah, well y’ didn’t have morning breath last night.”

            Merlin chuckled, his face still buried in the curve of Eggsy’s neck. Eggsy turned his head, his lips brushing along Merlin’s cheek, and murmured, “Good morning babe.”

            Merlin shifted above him, allowing Eggsy to roll on his back so he was bracketed by both of Merlin’s arms. He pressed his forehead against Eggsy’s and whispered, “Good morning.”

            Eggsy looped his arms around Merlin’s neck, drawing him down into a lazy kiss. “Think we can stay in today?” Eggsy asked, sliding one hand along the base of Merlin’s skull. “Just stay in bed, don’t get out except to piss.”

            “Remind me to send you back for NLP training,” Merlin said, laughter deepening his already husky register. He shook his head, kissing Eggsy’s forehead, then his cheeks, before settling his lips against Eggsy’s mouth. “Afraid not, love. Villains dinnae take the day to have a lie in.”

            “They should, maybe they wouldn’t be so angry all the time then,” Eggsy said. He bit gently at Merlin’s lower lip, his morning wood stirring between their bodies. He didn’t push for anything beyond their lackadaisical embraces, content to simply bask in Merlin’s adoration.

            Merlin trailed a finger along the hard line of his jaw. “Perhaps. But I dinnae know if we can convince them of that.” He rolled his hips, and Eggsy sighed breathlessly against the pulse of pleasure that rippled through him. It was a weak wave, like the morning tide coming in. “Our anniversary is coming up. Unless something serious crops up, perhaps we can take a holiday. Go away, just the two of us.”

            Eggsy hooked his leg around Merlin’s waist, flexing the muscles in his thighs as he helped the slow sensuous roll of Merlin’s hips. Merlin’s cock plumped up against his own, leaving Eggsy shuddering beneath him. He almost missed the mention of their two-year anniversary.

            “Fuck, it is coming up, innit?”

Two years. Two glorious years of hurt and tears and laughter and passion and everything that Eggsy never thought he was allowed to have. All the grief, all the screams, all the suffering he had tread through was worth it to come to this morning, to the mornings after. To be able to wake up in Merlin’s arms, to feel his heartbeat against Eggsy’s, to know that he was the only person to see Merlin with all of his walls down.

“It is,” Merlin said, kissing the underside of Eggsy’s jaw. “Not even a month.”

He found Eggsy’s mole on the side of his throat and licked at the tender spot, dragging a whine from Eggsy’s.

“Oi, don’t start sumfin y’ can’t finish,” Eggsy grumbled, nudging at Merlin’s shoulders. His cock had crossed the line from semi-hard to capable of cutting diamond.

“Fair enough,” Merlin said and lifted off Eggsy. Without Merlin’s warmth wrapped around him, it was like someone had dropped him in a pool of ice water.

Eggsy made a disconcerted sound in the back of his throat and grabbed Merlin, shoving him onto his back. Eggsy slid onto his lap, hands planted on his chest, and glowered down at him. “I didn’t mean for y’ to get off.”

Mirth brightened Merlin’s gray eyes. In the light, they were nearly silver. Eggsy rolled his hips down against Merlin, who grabbed his hips and dug his thumbs into the sharp V of Eggsy’s waist. Merlin tipped his head back, mouth dropping open in a silent moan as Eggsy glided across him.

“We should go somewhere special,” Eggsy panted. A flush started to spread across his chest.

Merlin managed to open his eyes and look at him, his pupils blown wide with hunger. “What did ye have in mind?”

“I don’t know, just… somewhere we always wanted to,” Eggsy said, pausing briefly as he considered their options.

Merlin grunted and rutted up into him. “Don’t stop, ye twit.”

“Bullies don’t get their jollies off,” Eggsy said with a slap to the shoulder, matching Merlin’s grin with his own. He started to work his hips, grinding down against Merlin’s lap, scattering sparks through his belly. “Where should we go?”

“I’m happy anywhere,” Merlin said. He dug his fingers into Eggsy’s flanks, his blunt nails biting into skin. “As long as ye are there, I can go anywhere.”

“Cheesy,” Eggsy grumbled and bit his bottom lip.

Merlin slid his hands up Eggsy’s back, and in a blink rolled them over, pinning Eggsy’s into the mattress. He bent him at the waist, pressing Eggsy’s knees down against his shoulders, and fucked against bollocks. Eggsy threw his head back with a cry, his entire body tightening like a guitar string.

“Paris,” Merlin suggested. Eggsy scrambled to get purchase, grasping Merlin’s shoulder with one hand and fisting the other in the rucked up sheets. “Ye’ve only been on a mission, never for pleasure. I want ye to see it at night, to experience everything it has to offer.”

Eggsy met his gaze, unable to draw in enough breath in his lungs to form a response. Merlin doubled his speed, pounding against Eggsy’s balls like a jackhammer, sending lightning bolt after lightning bolt of pleasure. Eggsy let out a shuddering whine, turning his face into his shoulder.

The muscles in Eggsy’s abdomen clenched, the pressure tightening with each hard screw, and then suddenly, with a flash of white behind his eyes, Eggsy came. “Alec,” he cried. Hot spunk shot up to his chest, and Merlin followed shortly after, stiffening above him and spilling all over his bollocks.

Merlin hunched over Eggsy, panting harshly into his ear. He gulped down a breath and whispered, “What do ye say?”

Eggsy hummed, nuzzling Merlin’s cheek. “Paris sounds perfect.”

Merlin cupped his face in both his hands, pinning Eggsy’s legs down with his chest. He still rocked lazily against him, softening prick teasing Eggsy’s sensitive balls. Eggsy whimpered against Merlin’s mouth as they kissed, fluctuating between tender brushes of the lips and sloppy embraces that left Eggsy slick with spit.

“No regrets?” Eggsy asked when they broke apart.

He never planned on this being his life. If he ended up with anyone, he had thought maybe Harry. There’d been so much possibility there, but it had all been blown away. And Eggsy couldn’t say that he was sorry. Maybe at one time he had mourned the lost possibilities, but now? Now he wouldn’t rewrite anything. Not if it meant losing what he had with Merlin.

“None, ever,” Merlin said.

Eggsy hugged him close, allowing them a few more seconds in their post coital bliss, not ready to return from the stratosphere.

When they finally did part, it was a quarter till six and they still had forty-five minutes to get to the office. Eggsy took a shower first, while Merlin went and took JB out for a walk. Merlin returned as Eggsy finished his shower, and they traded off, Eggsy preparing breakfast while Merlin got ready for the day.

Merlin read the paper while he ate, while Eggsy fiddled on his phone. Merlin rustled his paper, peeking over the top at Eggsy. “Don’t forget, we have dinner tonight Roxy and Amelia to celebrate Amelia’s birthday.”

“Crap, almost did,” Eggsy admitted with a wince. “We sure it’s tonight? I thought it got rescheduled for next week.”

“That was last week because she went on a mission,” Merlin corrected. He folded his paper and set it on the table. “I already made the reservation. Make sure ye’re home on time.”

“I’m not the one who always works late,” Eggsy stated with a sniff. He drained the last of his tea and collected their breakfast plates. “But I’ll be here. Are we walking or driving?”

“It’s supposed to rain tonight, so I figured we’ll drive,” Merlin said.

 “Do we have a present?” Eggsy asked as he shrugged on his coat.

Merlin stopped in front of him and straightened Eggsy’s tie. “I picked it up two weeks ago. We got her that mixer she’s been eying.”

“Oh, right,” Eggsy said, blinking. It never failed to surprise him how Merlin remembered everything, while Eggsy couldn’t even keep track of what day it was; he guessed it came with the territory of being Merlin. It was his job to know everything about everything at all times of the day, while Eggsy was lucky if he could even figure out what time zone he was in. Eggsy stood on his toes and gave Merlin a peck. “Wot would I do without ye, babe?”

“Waste away and die, I assume,” Merlin said.

“Tell me wot y’ really think, why don’t y’,” Eggsy grumbled as they left and headed for the tailor shop.

Eggsy put his earbuds in on the way to Kingsman. Merlin didn’t mind. It had become routine for them to walk side-by-side, Eggsy listening to music, while Merlin made sure he didn’t walk headfirst into traffic. On the bullet, Eggsy sang _Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go_ , and Merlin pretended it annoyed him, though he secretly loved the sound of Eggsy’s voice. He had several recordings of Eggsy in the shower singing _Partition_ and _Stay With Me_.

They separate when they arrive at the Estate, Eggsy going off with Roxy, while Merlin headed for his office. Eggsy sparred with Roxy for an hour, then retired to his office to work on paperwork he’d been putting off that Arthur was nagging him for, and started research on his current assignment. At ten, Eggsy took a break and fixed tea for himself and Merlin.

He dropped the tea off and stole a kiss as he set the mug on Merlin’s desk. Merlin cupped the back of his neck, holding him place to deepen the kiss.

“Don’t forget about the meeting this afternoon,” Eggsy said before he left.

* * * *

            “There’ll be a door on your left,” Harry instructed as he monitored the screen. Percival listened promptly and went through the door.

            After taking out the two guards that rounded the corner, Percival said, “Thank you.”

            “You should find a set of stairs behind the next door that’ll lead to the exit,” Harry said, his dual monitors split between a blue print of the building Percival was inside and the video feed from Percival’s glasses.

            Percival barreled into the stair well, his footsteps echoing against the stairs as he sprinted down the floors.

            Harry leaned back in his seat and picked up his teacup, grimacing when he realized it had grown cold and bitter. He set the cup down and scrubbed a hand down his face. It was early and he’d been up for most of the night, guiding Percival through his current mission. Exhaustion dogged at his consciousness.

            Percival stumbled out onto the ground floor, catching the attention of a few people milling in the lobby. Seamlessly he blended into the crowd, vanishing out the front and into the busy streets of Montreal.

            “Go ahead to the rendezvous point, Aydan is waiting for you,” Harry said. “Good job, Percival. Another successful mission.”

“Thank you, Harry. Couldn’t have done it without you.” While Harry couldn’t see Percival’s smile, there was a distinct warmth in his affliction that kept them from being condescending.

Harry hummed in response and shoved away from his desk. He didn’t know if it was the bitter taste of the tea lingering in his mouth or the sinking reality that this was his life, but his throat felt stuffed up and sick. He shook his head with a sigh, picked up his cane, an elegantly carved piece of mahogany which Merlin had gifted to him upon his return to Kingsman, and ambled out of his office.

Harry hadn’t slipped into his role of Handler easily. When he returned from the dead, as Eggsy so whimsically like to put it, there had been speculation that he would take the mantle as Arthur. His position of Galahad had been passed on during his three-month coma, and while he was proud to see Eggsy wear the title, it still left a hollow ache in his gut. Harry wasn’t suitable for the role as Arthur, though, and he’d be the first to admit it. He could no longer hold a gun. The damage to his brain and his extended coma had left much to be desired with his motor skills, including trouble walking. On top of it, his vision was impaired, his left eye seeing nothing but a gauzy gray blur of shapes.

No, the new Arthur needed to be able bodied, and Harry was far from it.

So they reshuffled him, and now here he was, serving under Merlin’s division as a handler. At least Harry could say he now had a newfound appreciation for the position.

Harry ambled out into the hall, a thud echoing his steps as he made his way to the kitchen.

Eggsy stepped out of Merlin’s office, one cup of tea in his hand. Harry paused, clenching his hand around his cane to control that tremor that shook through his fingers.

“Hello Eggsy,” Harry greeted.

“Still working?” Eggsy asked with a shake of his head. “Y’re becoming as bad as Merlin.”

“Percival just finished his mission, so I shall be retiring soon,” Harry assured. A strand of hair slipped from Eggsy’s pomade, curling along his forehead. It took all of Harry’s strength not to reach out and correct it.

“Good. Y’ve been pushing y’r self too hard,” Eggsy said. “I’m going to tell Merlin to give y’ a break.”

“You’ll do no such thing,” Harry sniffed. He didn’t want to go home. He didn’t want to return the silence and memories. Work kept him going. Reminded him that he wasn’t completely useless in this new world. “I’m fine, I assure you, my dear boy.”

“Hmm, well… y’ know I worry.” He took a sip of tea. “Me and Merlin are going out with Roxy and Amelia tonight for her birthday, y’ should join us.”

The idea of being surrounded by happy couples, by a possibility that he never had the opportunity to have, left an ashen taste in Harry’s mouth.

He offered an apologetic smile and declined. “Thank you, but I actually have plans tonight.”

“Oh?” Eggsy perked up. “A date?”

Harry scoffed before he could stop himself. He covered the fumble with another smile and shook his head. “No, just some work I’ve been neglecting.”

Eggsy’s shoulders slumped. “Ah, well if y’ change y’r mind just let me know.” He pursed his mouth, and Harry could sense a _talk_ coming, one they’d shared many times.

How he needed to go out. He couldn’t keep pushing himself. He couldn’t remain cooped up at work or home. How it’s been almost two years since V-Day. How Eggsy worried, the sweet boy.

And Harry would listen, because he knew how concerned Eggsy was, and all the while Harry would say silently in his head: _I can’t. I can’t go out. No one will want me. No one will look at me. I have no place here, not anymore. Not in your life. Not in Kingsman. I lost it, threw it all away, to hasty words and guilt, and God how I wish I could take it all back._

_I can’t move on, because it’s the only way you’ll see me._

Harry nodded down the hall and said, “I was off to get some tea. I have to get back to Percival.”

“Oh, right, of course.” Eggsy smiled, and for the briefest of moments, Harry felt like there was sunlight in his gray world. “Y’ should come over for dinner sometime. It’s been too long.”

“I would love to,” Harry said, and he rather thought he deserved a BAFTA for doing so with sincerity.  “We’ll talk about it later. Have a good day, my dear boy.”

He hurried down the hall as best he could, his cane announcing his retreat.

Harry was happy for Eggsy and Merlin. Truly.

They were the closes things he had to family. To see them together, so in love, warmed Harry’s heart. But it didn’t change that it all could have been his and that hurt more than any gunshot.

* * * *

            Percival’s body was leaden, but there was still a powerhouse of energy thrumming through his veins, waiting to be expelled. Maybe when he returned to Kingsman he’d head down to the gym to work off the excess adrenaline. The mission hadn’t exactly been the most exerting, so while he felt a slight stiffness in his shoulders (likely from where a bullet had struck), he wasn’t fully spent yet.

            Percival swirled the glass of scotch—neat, of course—and watched the clouds skim across the wing of the jet. The only sound was the hum of the engine beneath his feet. Unlike some of the other agents, namely their youngest members, who preferred to decompress with music and talking, Percival savored the ringing silence.

            The sun spilled over the ocean of swirling clouds, warming their white peaks to gold. The surface of the sky was a blend of towering mountains and frozen waves. It was the closes Percival thought man could come to heaven.

            James had never appreciated the beauty in flying. He’d always wanted to fill the void with senseless chatter. And Percival had never been able to say no to him.

            Percival closed his eyes and took a sip of scotch. He had to stop that train of thought before it dragged him into an undertow.

            “Heading home?” Harry asked over the comlink.

            Percival wouldn’t admit it, but he’d grown to find comfort in Harry’s smooth register. While he’d known the former agent for twenty-plus years, they’d seldom worked together (beyond the occasional mission), until Harry became a handler. Now Harry was a permanent fixture in his life, the voice in his ear that brought him home.

            “Shouldn’t you be going to bed?” Percival said with a small smile. He opened his eyes and set his drink down. “You must be exhausted.”

            Harry made a dismissive sound. “I wanted to finish a few things before I did,” Harry said. “Besides, a gentleman always sees his charge home safely.”

            Percival frowned. Harry had been his handler almost exclusively since he started a year ago, and within that time, Percival had grown to know the afflictions in his timber. Harry thought he could mask his emotions, and maybe to others he could, but when the only thing keeping him alive was Harry’s voice, he grew to know the slightest changes.

            “I don’t think I’ve been called someone’s charge in many years,” Percival said, not sure if he should address Harry’s maudlin note, or pretend that he didn’t notice the fractured waver in his words. “I can assure you I’ll be home shortly. And certainly the work can wait? I know we tease that Merlin can sustain on an hour of sleep, but most normal people can’t.”

            “I’ll be fine,” Harry assured.

            Percival smiled sadly to himself. He knew the weight behind that phrase. He’d said it so many times after James’s death. _I’ll be fine. I’ll be okay. I’m doing fine. Really. Everything is fine._

Fine. Fine. Fine.

            He still said it. He still tried to convince himself that he didn’t hate the quiet house that he returned to, or that he hadn’t slept in his own room, where the large bed that James insisted they buy, because he couldn’t bear to be in it alone.

            “I didn’t realize it was Amelia’s birthday,” Harry commented. “Eggsy just informed me that he and Merlin would be joining Lancelot to celebrate.”

            Ah.

“And how is our dead Galahad?”

            Harry didn’t answer right away, and Percival was fine with waiting. He watched the horizon, losing himself in the rhythmic hum of the jet.

            “He’s fine,” Harry answered. “It never fails to amaze me how he’s grown into his role as Galahad. I couldn’t think of anyone more suited for the position.”

            “You were,” Percival answered, truthfully. He liked Galahad. Eggsy was nice, a dear friend of Roxy’s, and he’d never seen Merlin so happy. But he would never be Harry Hart. Harry had been the top agent of Kingsman, the best in nearly three decades. Percival, even for all the years they hadn’t worked together, believed there was no one that could replace him. Not completely.

            Harry laughed, and while Percival was sure he meant for it to be nonchalant, there was a bitter edge to it. “Yes, well, I certainly can no longer fill those shoes.” He paused, then added, “And he’s doing lovely. A flawless track record so far, though I do think it’s because he and Roxy are competing.”

            Percival hummed and picked back up his scotch, swirling the amber spirit. “Perhaps.” Percival considered, then murmured, “I’m sure he’d be happy to know how highly you think of him. He looks to you for guidance, even now.”

            “I suppose he does,” Harry admitted. “But he no longer needs it.”

            “I don’t know about that,” Percival said.

            Harry didn’t respond, and Percival didn’t press. Eggsy had always been a delicate subject, and Percival maneuvered it like a tight rope walker. Their relationship as handler and agent had allowed some candor between them, but Percival knew there were limitations. And he could feel Harry shutting down, his steel walls slamming shut to lock him and the rest of the world out.

            Percival had a similar defense mechanism. James had been the only one to get past those walls, bringing them down as if they were sand.

            Percival drained the last of his drink and set the glass down. “You don’t have to work tonight, right?”

            “No, nothing scheduled. Morgana and Gwendolyn will be on coms tonight, since only Ector and Gawain will be out.”

            “Perhaps we should go for a drink, celebrate a successful mission,” Percival suggested, as he often did after he finished a job. It had been a tradition he and James had started. Whenever one of them finished a job, as long as the other was home, they’d go out and celebrate with a drink. They wouldn’t talk about work. It was one of the few times Percival could get James to be quiet. He missed it. So much.

            “I’m afraid I have some work to do at home that I’ve been neglecting,” Harry declined politely.

            Percival wasn’t surprised. For as often as he offered, Harry declined. Another night of drinking alone, then.

            “Another time,” Percival said.

            “I would like that.” They both knew it was a lie. There would never be another time. Percival would offer, and Harry would decline, and they’d go their separate ways. They would always be the voice on the other end of the link, nothing more.

            “Have a good day, Harry,” Percival said.

            “Good job, agent. And welcome home.”

            Percival removed his glasses and folded them. He slipped them into his pocket and drained the last of his drink, his gaze focused on endless sky.

            Percival loved the silence. The emptiness that sang.

            But he hated how it left him winded, as if he were racing, as if he were trying to catch up with the rest of the world. He always seemed to be running.

* * * *

            The evening winded down as they finished the last of their shared desserts. Rain pattered against the window outside in a steady drizzle. Amelia smiled, her gaze warmed over by chocolate and champagne, and she looked at Roxy as if she’d hung the moon. Eggsy often wondered if he looked at Merlin the same way, as if his life began and ended with him. It wasn’t that far of a stretch. Eggsy’s day never began until he heard Merlin whisper good morning. Even on missions Merlin made sure to greet him, to whisper in the familiar register of his deep burr _good morning, my love._

Eggsy slipped his hand onto Merlin’s knee and squeezed, earning a crinkle-eyed smile that warmed him to the core of his soul.

            “When do you think you’ll go to Paris?” Roxy asked, nudging the small bone china plate with the remains of the flourless chocolate torte she’d split with Amelia towards her girlfriend. Amelia bumped her shoulder against Roxy’s and polished off the last bit of cake.

            “We haven’t decided,” Eggsy said. “We both have some vacation, but I have a mission coming up, so maybe after?”

            Merlin slung his arm around the back of Eggsy’s chair, tugging him into the solid curve of his flank. He’d traded in his traditional cashmere sweater for a crisp button down tailored to his broad shoulders and a pair of dress slacks.

            “Aye, I think that’ll be a good time,” Merlin said, absently stroking his fingers up and down Eggsy’s arm.

            If someone had told Eggsy that in a couple years he’d be here, enjoying good food with good people, wrapped in the arms of the man he loved, and _happy_ , he would have called them a dirty liar. He never thought he’d escape his life in the estates, that he’d no longer be forced to his knees just to buy baby formula, or that he’d never again have to clean up his mum’s vomit.

            Eggsy would never stop being grateful for the opportunity Harry had given him. Without Harry, Eggsy would have never met Roxy, become a Kingsman, or fallen in love with Merlin.

            “Well, I think it’s time to go,” Merlin announced, signaling for the check. “We have an early morning tomorrow, and JB still needs to be walked.”

            The waiter came with the check and Merlin paid it. They lingered outside, huddled under umbrellas, as they waited for the valet to bring the cars around, chatting and laughing. Roxy’s BMW was brought around first.

            “I think we should have Harry over,” Eggsy said as they stood close together, Merlin holding up his umbrella so they were shielded by the drizzle.

            “I’m always happy to have Harry over, but what brought this on?” Merlin asked with an arched eyebrow. The street lamp reflected off the top of Merlin’s head.

            Eggsy shrugged. “He just… he seems… I don’t know, _sad_. And I hate it. Besides, he hasn’t been around in a while. All he does is work and go home. It’ll be good for him.” Eggsy paused, then added, “Maybe I could invite Philip from Transportation.”

            “Ye are not setting Harry up,” Merlin said.

            “I wasn’t setting him up,” Eggsy said. “It be a dinner party. Just a small one. And if they happen to hit it off, then so be it.”

            “No, Eggsy,” Merlin stated firmly.

            The valet brought Merlin’s Porsche over. Merlin slipped into the driver’s seat, while Eggsy settled into the passenger. “I can make Harry’s favorite. And I’ll pick up a cake from that bakery around the corner. Mum could probably watch JB.”

            “Eggsy,” Merlin warned as he started down the road. “I’m fine with Harry coming for dinner, but we can’t meddle in his life. He doesn’t want to see anyone, and we shouldn’t push him.”

            “But he’s been alone for so long, and I’m worried. Even if it doesn’t turn into anything, maybe they could become friends,” Eggsy insisted. “Tell me y’ don’t see how sad he is.”

            “What do ye expect? His entire life changed, and is still adjusting. It takes time.”

            “Yeah, but—”

            “No buts,” Merlin said. “Have him over for dinner, but no Philip. Or Peter. Or Paul. Or whoever else ye have in mind. We can’t push him.”

            Eggsy huffed, sagging down in his seat. He knew Merlin had a point. Harry couldn’t be rushed or coerced into anything. Harry had to do things on his own. But it still killed him to see the pain in Harry’s eyes. Eggsy knew Harry tried to hide it, and maybe from the rest of Kingsman he could, but Eggsy knew better than anyone what truths were veiled by a simple _I’m fine._ He’d smiled and laughed and pretended his way to happiness, all the while breaking on the inside.

            Eggsy may not have understood what kind of pain Harry had, but he knew what it meant to mask it with false joy and civility, and he refused to watch Harry fall apart because no one wanted to extend a hand. If Harry could reach out to Eggsy, then Eggsy could return the favor.

            “I know what yer thinking, and I’m serious,” Merlin said, glancing at Eggsy as he slowed at the stop slight.

            “Wot? I’m not planning anything. Philip won’t be invited,” Eggsy said. That didn’t mean Eggsy couldn’t arrange for a lunch outing.

            The light turned green and Merlin started to turn at the intersection. Merlin sighed, “Love—”

            Eggsy never heard the rest of what Merlin had to say. His words were swallowed by the sound of squealing tires and crunching metal. Eggsy’s world blurred in a stream of lights and blackness as the Porsche spun. Eggsy threw a hand out to brace himself against the dash, his heart in his throat, and cried out.

            The Porsche came to a brief stop, but Eggsy’s head was spinning too fast for him to gather his bearings. There was a pause, and then another crunch and everything flipped over. Eggsy was suspended upside down. He was vaguely aware of a ringing in his ears.

            He blinked his vision clear, struggling to draw in a breath. There was a tight constriction around his chest. He swallowed back nausea. His vision wavered in and out.

            “Alec,” Eggsy gasped as his vision cleared enough for him to make out the crumpled roof beneath him and the shattered glass. He looked over to Merlin, his focus blurred around the edges. Merlin hung from his seat, held in place only by his seat belt, his arms slack and dangling. Blood dripped from the side of his head and banged up face. Eggsy’s heart lurched from his chest. He reached for Merlin, but his arm didn’t seem to want to work. “Alec!”

            He was vaguely aware of the sirens as his consciousness receded. He thought his fingers brushed Merlin’s sleeve, but it could have all been his imagination.


End file.
